Best Friends
by Elizabeth21Ella
Summary: Donna is the daughter of the Jed and Abby Barlett. Leo had twins Nathaniel and Natalie with his college sweetheart Guinevere. Leo's Exwife Jennifer who divorced him after Tusan before the start of the Barlett for America! AU In the Shadow of Two Gunman.
1. Chapter 1

Ten minutes after The President arrived at GW, Dr. Bartlet's car pulled up. Abby, Donna and Natalie came running into the ER. Abby gave Zoey a once over then her and Donna pulled Zoey into a hug as Natalie asked one of the agents "Where is my Dad?"

"He's in with Potus." the agent responded.

A few seconds later, the President's Chief of Staff, Leo McGarry came out of the President's room. "How's he?" Abby asked both Zoey and Leo.

"He's fine" Leo replied.

"Making Jokes" Zoey added.

"Good ones" Abby questioned, Zoey shook her head no. Donna and Natalie moved to flank each side of Zoey, when Abby and Leo stepped aside to speak privately.

After minutes, Abby turn back to Zoey and the girls, "I'm going to go speak with your father now, will you be okay baby?" she asked as she hugged Zoey again.

"Mom, I'll take her over to wait" Donna said wrapping a protective arm around Zoey to lead her into waiting room as Abby went to talk to the doctors, leaving Natalie and Leo in the hallway by themselves.

"He's going be okay Daddy," Natalie said as she was finally hugged by her father.

"I know baby" Leo responded as he tightened their hug.

"Where's Josh?" Natalie asked in whisper.

"I believed he's still in Roslyn" he replied as he slowly let go of her.

"Shouldn't he have left with you" Natalie asked. But before Leo could answer his daughter, an ambulance pulled up to the ER doors, then Toby and CJ came bursting through the door.

"It's Josh." CJ said as the paramedics followed in behind them with Josh and Sam talking to him.

"What happened?" Leo asked as they followed Josh into the trauma room.

"I can't tell you right now," the doctor said as he started to work on Josh.

"We need you all to clear the room," a nurse said. Natalie grabbed Sam who was still standing close to Josh to pull him out of the room. Toby wrapped an arm around CJ and escorted her out. Leo stood there for a few seconds then turned to join the rest in the hallway.

"I'm going check in on the President" Leo said as he walked away not know what to do or say. Toby walked CJ over toward the waiting room but stood outside.

Natalie knew she need to tell Donna about Josh but as she walked toward the waiting room, she notice Sam still standing in front of the door. Natalie walked back to Sam, turned him around to face her then wrapped him in a warm hug. When Natalie finally felt Sam relax and his arms around her, she pulled back slightly to look Sam in the eye and said "Sam, he's strong, stubborn and won't let anything get him, this is no different."

"Toby found him, I should have. Can you believe this is happening? He's my best friend." Sam cried out as Natalie pulled him tight to her.

"I know Sam, I know" Natalie cooed in his ear.

"Why him, Natalie?" Sam asked into her shoulder.

"I don't know but we have to be there for him" Natalie replied. As Natalie held Sam, she remembered back to the first day they met.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

The Manchester office for Bartlet for America was having a quiet Saturday afternoon, so Natalie and Margaret finally had some time to organize and create space for the new staff Leo had hired. Margaret was working with the volunteers to organize the Bartlet for America paraphernalia, leaving to create and find space for the new staff.

"MARGARET" Leo bellowed as he walked out his office.

"She's working with volunteers Leo." Natalie replied, "What do you need?" she asked from her desk.

"I found out the Josh is bring on someone to help with speech writing, he'll need a desk too." Leo explain.

"No problem, do you want me to put him with Toby." Natalie replied.

"That sound like a good idea. Where are you putting Josh and CJ?" Leo answer.

"Well, knowing the Lyman boys as well as I do I talked Margaret into putting Josh in the makeshift office down the hall. CJ will be in with Toby and Josh's guy." Natalie explained as she looked over the office layout one more time and made the needed changes.

"Sam Seaborn" Leo said as he looked over Natalie shoulder at the office plan.

"Hmm" Natalie said as she was finishing making her note.

"Sam Seaborn is the name of Josh's guy," Leo said again.

"When do you expect Josh to show?" Natalie asked a she turn back to the project she was working on before Leo bellowed.

"Around five o'clock" Leo replied has head back to his office.

"Dad, Donna, Margaret and I have been working on the budget. We're going need a big fund-raiser soon." Natalie said before Leo reached his office door.

"Have Donna start working on it first thing Monday morning" Leo replied as walked into his office and close the door.

Two hours later Natalie and Margaret had finished organizing the new office space. Margaret was in with Leo setting up the weekly schedule, leaving Natalie to greet the new staff that was scheduled to arrive soon. When the door opened, Natalie looked up to Josh and Sam entering the office.

"Well, I can't believe it; Joshua Lyman on time." Natalie said with smile.

"Natalie" Josh said with surprise as Natalie walked over to him and Sam.

"You look surprised Josh," Natalie said as she gave him a hug.

"I didn't know you were working on this campaign" Josh replied as he hugged her.

"How's your dad?" Natalie asked letting go of Josh.

"He's doing fine." Sam coughed to get Josh and Natalie's attention.

"Oh, Natalie O'Shannon, this is Sam Seaborn. Sam, this is Natalie she grew up down the street from my parents." Josh explained.

"I'll show you two where you'll be" Natalie said.

End of Flashback


	3. Chapter 3

Toby and CJ had walked back over to Sam and Natalie, when Sam finally let go of Natalie.

"I've got to tell Donna," Natalie whispered.

"Natalie, I'll do" Toby said as CJ gave Sam a hug.

"I'm her best friend Toby it should be me" Natalie replied.

"Let me do it, Natalie." Toby said as they started to move towards the waiting room.

Natalie sighed saying, "first her Dad and now Josh," as they entered the waiting room. Donna and Zoey sat together as they waited for their Mom to return from talking with their dad's doctors. They both looked up when they heard the door open. Donna was surprised to see Natalie with Toby, CJ, and Sam.

"Donna" Toby said as she approached them.

"What is Toby?" Donna asked.

"Josh was hit." Toby replied.

"Hit with what?" Donna asked.

"Donna, Josh was shot in the chest." Toby replied. As soon as Donna realized what Toby was telling her, she felt her knees give out as she fell to the floor. Natalie grabbed Donna before she hit floor, holding her in a comforting hug.

Natalie and Donna were sitting on floor hugging each other neither of them crying when Dr. Bartlet and Leo entered the room. "The President's going to be fine. The bullet seems to have gone out of its way not to hit anything. Now, here is what is happening with Josh. The bullet collapsed his lung and damaged a major artery. He's in surgery right now and the procedure's likely to take 12 to 14 hours. We won't know anything until morning." Abby explained.

"Toby, Sam, CJ, I need you to come back to White House. There is a car waiting for us. Abby, we'll be back throughout the night." Leo said as both Donna and Natalie got up off the floor. Toby and CJ started to head to car as Abby pulled Leo aside for a few minutes.

Natalie grabbed Sam by the arm before he joined the others and said, "He'll be okay."

Donna surprised everyone by saying, "It time to get your heads into the game; It's what Josh would want."

They nodded their heads as they left the waiting room. Natalie ran out of the waiting room to stop Leo saying, "You're going to have to give him some time to recover Dad."

"No, Natalie I'm going to have to force him to take some time to recover." Leo replied kissing Natalie's cheek before he headed out.

Natalie walked back into the waiting room to find Donna and Abby arguing. "Donna, I don't think it a good idea." Abby said.

"Mom, I don't care, I want to watch, at least be there for him." Donna stated.

"Please understand Donna," Abby plead.

"Mom I have to this. He was there for me, now please help be there him." Donna begged her mother.

"Okay baby, I'll see what I can do." Abby said then left the room.

Natalie and Zoey walked over to Donna both of them pulling her into a hug. "Can you believe he finally gets the nerve to ask me out and he gets shot?" said Donna into Natalie's shoulder. Zoey pulled back in surprise; she never knew Donna liked Josh.

"We're supposed to be having drinks now" Donna continued to cry into Natalie shoulder.

"Donna, Josh is fighter, and when he gets through this, you'll have to make sure he takes you out for drinks." Natalie said trying to soothe Donna.

"I've made up my mind Natalie, I not waiting; I'm going to be the one who gets him through this right from the start." Donna said with determination as she wiped the tears from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A very determine Donna stormed out the waiting room leaving behind two very shocked and amazed women.

"So, it seems my sister has a thing for Josh." Zoey said staring after her sister.

"Well, it seems Josh as a thing for her too." Natalie said still staring at the door Donna stormed out of.

"Well that explains why Donna is so determine to watch the operation." Zoey said.

Natalie turned asked "Was that what she and Abby were fighting about?"

"Yep, Donna wanted to watch and Mom thought it would be too much for Donna." Zoey answered.

"How could it be too much for Donna? She worked as ER nurse while she was at Norte Dame and then again while we were at Yale." Natalie asked.

"I know but mom feels she is too close to Josh for her to be able to handle it." Zoey replied.

"Donna needs do to this, for her and for Josh." Natalie said with sigh.

"Yeah, I know." Zoey sighed as Gina walked into the room.

"Zoey you can see your dad now." Gina said as she approached.

"Okay, Gina" Zoey said, then turn to give Natalie a hug, whispering in her ear. "I hope we all come through this." With that, Gina and Zoey left Natalie standing in the waiting room. Natalie looked around then sighed and decided to find Donna.

Thirty minutes later Natalie was walking into the operating theater to talk to Donna. Natalie took a deep breathe as she walk over to Donna.

"Donna" Natalie said try to get her attention but Donna didn't take her eyes off of Josh's lifeless body. "Donna, I'm heading back to the White House to see if my Dad needs some help." Natalie explained trying not look into the operating room. Josh was like a big brother to Natalie and to see him this way tore her heart apart.

"I never thought that he'd be the one when I first met him." Donna said not taking her eyes off Josh.

"That surprises me, Donna. You two seemed to connect right away, the way you two banter, and you're only one that seem to bring him out of the clouds. Sometimes you two even act like your parents." Natalie replied as she warped an arm around Donna.

"I wouldn't ever tell him this but he's a good man, just like my dad." Donna said

"Yeah wouldn't want to inflate he's ego any more with the knowledge that he's like our dads" Natalie said a little giggle. "Donna, are you going be okay?" Natalie asked as she hugged Donna.

"Yeah I'm just going stay here and pray some more." Donna replied.

"Okay, Dad called Rebekah, she should be here in the morning. I'll check on you in a couple hours." Natalie said as she kissed the side of Donna forehead and hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5

After Natalie left, Donna stood there thinking about the first time she met Joshua Lyman.

Flashback

As soon as Donna entered the Manchester office for Bartlet for America, she was noticed by Natalie, who bellowed for her from across the room. "DONNA!"

She turned to see her best friend running to greet her, "Donna, I'm so glad you're here early. Margaret and I need your help organizing before we leave for South Carolina." Natalie explained as Donna dropped her stuff at her desk.

"Has Dad approved of the move yet?" Donna asked she followed Natalie.

"They are talking about it as we speak but Leo wants you and me to leave this evening to work on finding and setting up an office." Natalie told Donna as she checked on the progress throughout the office.

"Okay Natalie where do you need my help?" Donna asked, still following her friend.

"Well, Margaret has organized most of the office, but she needs us to get Toby, CJ, Sam, and Josh's stuff organized for the move." Natalie explained as she stopped in front of Josh's office.

"Okay where would like me start helping?" Donna asked wondering why Natalie stopped here.

"Well Donna this is where we need you to start." Natalie said gesturing toward Josh's office.

"You've got to be kidding me," Donna said looking at the disaster area appearing to be an office.

"No Donna. I'm helping CJ, Margaret is helping Toby and Sam, and we need you to do this for us." Natalie said looking at Josh's office.

"Okay but you so owe me, Nat" Donna said as she entered the office and got to work.

"Ben and Jerry it is" Natalie said as she walked away.

Thirty minutes later, Donna had organized the desk and was starting on the files when Josh entered the makeshift office.

"Hello" Josh said to the beautiful blond sitting at his desk.

"Oh, Hi" Donna said looking up briefly to see who entered the office.

As she quickly returned to her work, Josh asked, "Who are you?"

Donna looked up again. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She responded still try to work on the disaster area that Josh Lyman calls an office.

Josh stood surprised that this woman was in his office and had the gull not to answer his question. "I'm Josh Lyman and you are?" Josh said.

"Oh, I'm Donnatella Ba…" Donna tried explain but was interrupted by Natalie bellowing "DONNA" down the hall as she came running into Josh office.

"Oh sorry Josh" Natalie said as she ran in the door. "Donna we need to be ready to leave by seven o'clock tonight. Does that give you enough time or should I have Margaret send some help?" Natalie asked,

"Well it one-thirty now." Donna said as she surveyed the office, "Yeah I'm going need some help."

"Okay, Josh let Donna organize you so I can get on that plane tonight" Natalie said as she went to find Donna some help.

"So Donna, are you my new assistant?" Josh asked with a smirk.

"Josh, you couldn't afford me." Donna replied as she continued to work.

"You don't know Donna. I'm sure I could make worth your while." Josh said wagging his eyebrows.

Donna sized him up before responding his remark. "Well that may be the truth Josh but I don't think my father would approve." She said with smirk as started to work on a filing system for Josh's chaos.

"Donna I'm back with help, and what won't your father approve of?" Natalie asked as she entered the small office with two interns.

"Josh's offer for me to be his new assistant" Donna said.

"Well I have to agree that your dad, after paying for Norte Dame and Yale, wouldn't like that offer." Natalie said. "Anyway, this is Jill and Anne. Donna, they will help you get him organized," she continued while pointing a thumb at Josh.

"I've some work to do so I need my desk now," Josh demanded.

"Say the magic word and maybe I'll move" Donna snared.

Natalie giggled a she walked out the office knowing Donna could handle Josh.

"Please can I have my desk?" Josh asked.

"Jill, Anne, please find an empty table around where we can setup, and start taking these files there for me." Donna said as she started to hand the interns boxes. "Thank you. Josh, if you give just two more minutes, I'll be out your way." She said as she picked up her organized pile from his desk.

"Thank you, Donnatella." Josh said, as sat down at his desk.

"You're welcome, Joshua." Donna said as she walked out his office swaying her hips.

End of Flashback

Donna prayed that she would only get the chance to tell him how cute he was that first day they met.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the White House, the senior staff was feeling the loss of both Josh and the President's input. They were all sitting in Leo's office when Natalie arrived.

"Is he free?" Natalie asked as she approached Margaret's desk.

"Yeah, head on in" Margaret answered as she was trying to look busy.

Natalie wasn't surprise by what she saw throughout the White House as she walked to Leo's office. As she entered the office, she found the Senior Staff in the same state as rest of the White House.

"So, where are we?" Natalie asked trying to sound like Josh.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"What Josh would expect me to doing, Daddy. So, get me up to speed. What's been happening?" Natalie asked

It took the senior staff fifteen minutes to bring Natalie up to speed on what had been happening in the White House since they left the hospital.

"Okay" Natalie said as she took her suit jacket off and draped it over the back of one the visitor chairs. "MARGARET" She bellowed knowing that Margaret would come running.

"What do you need Natalie?" Margaret asked as she came running in with a pad of paper and pencil in her hand.

"I need you to get on the phone with Anne and Jill; tell I need them to get here now. Call Lily, tell her that I'll be working out of the DCOS for the time being and that she'll be staffing the First Lady. When Anne and Jill get in, have them start clearing Josh's desk for me. Thanks." Natalie said as Margaret jotted down her notes then left.

"Sam you'll do the Morning Show, so start prepping. CJ it not that I don't think you could handle the morning show but you'll continue briefing throughout the night, and I feel you don't need that on your plate. Toby you can talk to Ron but dad's right he won't comment. CJ send Danny to me, I'll handle him until we get an answer. Anything else?" Natalie said with the authority that only could be found in a McGarry.

The senior staff stood up and took their leave now that they had some direction. Natalie turned to Leo "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take over. It's just you're foundering right now and the nation can see it." Natalie apologized.

"It okay, baby" Leo said running a hand through his hair.

"You're thinking about Noah aren't you?" Natalie asked knowing she wasn't the only one who thought of Josh as family.

"Yeah, ever since I told Rebekah, I've been thinking about how I let her and Noah down." Leo explained. "I promised to watch out for him and now his laying in a hospital bed" Leo said with sigh.

"I know Daddy but you did your best, no one could have seen this coming." Natalie said, leaning against the desk next to where Leo sat with her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Leo, Admiral Fitzwallace is here" Margaret said from the door.

"Send him in" Leo said straightening himself up as Natalie walked over to put on her jacket.

"Leo, Natalie" Admiral Fitzwallace said as he entered the office.

"Fitz, have a seat" Leo said as Natalie started to leave.

"Admiral, I was just on my way out. I'll be in Josh's Office if you need me, Leo" Natalie said as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"You've got a good girl there, Leo" Fitz said as they watched Natalie leave.

"It had nothing to do with me; that was all her mother" Leo responded smiling about the fact that she had gotten his staff back on track.

Natalie made her way to the bullpen and was happy to find both Jill and Anne hard at work. Before checking in with them, Natalie decided to stop in CJ's office to check on her.

"CJ" Natalie said as she knocked on the doorframe to get CJ's attention.

"Come in Natalie" CJ said as she turned to the door.

"Are you feeling okay CJ?" Natalie asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Fine for the most part." CJ responded.

Natalie stood up to close the office door then asked again "Are you sure?"

"I'm so worried about him Natalie, then with both Josh and the President being shot I don't. I was so happy when I found out he was put into the car without scratch then I turn around to find Toby standing over Josh's limp and bleeding body screaming for a doctor." CJ explained, grateful to have someone to talk to.

"I know, I felt so happy to see Dad in one piece, then two seconds later they rushed by us with Josh, bleeding from his chest." Natalie agreed. "Have you talked to him since the shooting?" she asked.

"No, he's got too much on his plate right now and I hate to add more to that." CJ said with a sigh.

"When we talked at lunch today you said you were going tell him tonight." Natalie said.

"That was before everything happened." CJ said.

"What do you remember from tonight?" Natalie asked trying to decide what she had to do for CJ.

"I remember walking out the building, the President shaking hands at the rope line, Gina screaming something, someone pulling me down to the ground and a window exploding over my head" CJ told Natalie.

"I'm assuming that a paramedic look at cut on your head. I'm going to have Carol get you into the OB/GYN first thing in the morning" Natalie informed CJ knowing she wouldn't do it for herself.

"Natalie I'm fine" CJ protested.

"Well, I want to make sure by having a doctor determine that you are fine." Natalie said.

"I don't need a doctor." CJ screamed not want to be handled by Natalie.

"Don't make call Dr. Bartlett" Natalie said with her hand her hip and a foot stomp.

"Fine you win" CJ said defeated.

"And you'll tell him before your appointment tomorrow." Natalie said sternly.

"I'll try Natalie." CJ said with sigh.

"You know he loves you and would do anything for you" Natalie said as she walked over to where CJ was seated behind her desk.

"I know but it my job to protect them and this could bring trouble for the administration" CJ said point to her belly.

"I know but let us protect you for a little while." Natalie said as she bent down to hug CJ.

CJ instinctively wrapped her arms around Natalie laying her head on Natalie's shoulder and began to cry. "CJ it's going to be okay, you'll see." Natalie said try to soothe CJ as she cried.

After a few minutes of crying CJ began to pull herself "Thanks Natalie I needed that."

"Anytime CJ, I'll be next door, try to get some rest before your next briefing." Natalie said as she moved to the door.

"I'll try, Thanks again for everything" CJ said as she went back to her work.

"It what we do for each other CJ" Natalie said as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Natalie sighed, _my family is begin torn apart tonight,_ she thought as she looked for Carol.


	7. Chapter 7

After talking to Carol, Natalie finally made her way over to Josh's office. As she approached, she found Jill at her desk with Ginger and Kathy rearranging Josh's schedule.

"Anything that Toby or Sam can't cover, I'll cover. Okay Jill?" Natalie said as she stopped at the desk.

"Sure Natalie; Anne is in the office waiting for you, and when we're done here, I'll bring what we have for you to look over." Jill said as she returned to the task at hand.

"Thanks Jill" Natalie said as she walked into the office, where she found Anne hard at work clearing Josh's desk.

"Hey Anne, it's going to be a long week. What do you got for me?" Natalie asked as she took a seat in one of the visitor chairs.

"Well, Jill and I have managed to farm out most of Josh's workload, I will start to farm out your workload tomorrow. I called Caryn; she'll be in at 7 am to help with the work in the East Wing. Jill will have a schedule for you soon. I think I got this chaos Josh calls a desk organized for you." Anne explained as she organized the last of the desk by putting the files away.

"Thanks Anne. I'm sorry I had to call you and Jill in, but I needed someone I could trust to get the job done" Natalie said as she moved to the seat behind the desk.

Anne took a seat in one of the two visitor's chairs as Jill walked in and took a seat in the other. Jill handed both Anne and Natalie a copy of the schedule she figured out with Ginger and Kathy.

"So, Toby and Sam took most of the meetings for the things they were already involved with. I should be able to reschedule the rest of Josh's meetings for next week so you can get up to speed." Jill said explaining why the schedule looked the way it did.

"Okay you two, good work. Now, I need you two to go home and rest be back here by 7 am. I'm going to check in with Toby and Sam, then deal with Danny before I head back to hospital to check on Josh." Natalie said as she set the schedule on the desk and rubbed her eyes.

"I hope you get much needed rest too, Natalie" Anne said as she and Jill got up to leave.

"I'll sneak in a couple of hours. I'll see you both in the morning," Natalie said as they both walked out of the office.

Alone in Josh's office Natalie sighed and looked around the room. "Josh you better get your ass back here because I wasn't meant to handle this office" Natalie said as she stood up to leave.

The walk to communications didn't take long. Natalie found both Toby and Sam held up in their offices. Entering Toby's office first, Natalie said, "I'm going to be heading back to the hospital soon; is there anything you need before I go?"

"No, I'll be heading back there too, as soon as CJ is done with her next briefing." Toby said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Toby, you might want to change before you head back," Natalie said noticing the blood stains on his clothes.

Toby looked down at himself, then at Natalie "Yeah, I'll go do that now," he said getting up from his desk then walking over to where Natalie stood in the door.

"Toby, thank you for everything you did tonight. I'll be around if you need me" Natalie said as she turned to go into Sam's office.

"Natalie, your welcome." Toby said as he left.

Natalie entered Sam's office to find him so deeply involved in his work that he didn't notice her. She sat down and for first time that night, she took in how Sam looked. What she saw made her smile. He was the man she fell in love with. As she sat there watching him work, she couldn't help but think back to election night almost two years ago.

Flashback

The Bartlett's farmhouse Tuesday, November 3, 1998 11:00 p.m.

"Donna, I have been asked to take Josh for a long walk and lose him; where is the best place?" Natalie said as she came flying into the kitchen with Josh and Sam following behind her.

"I don't understand what I did." Josh said as Sam pushed him into the kitchen.

"You're getting on everyone's nerves," Sam said as he grabbed his coat

"And you are close to getting killed by the whole staff." Natalie said as she bundled up to go outside.

"Let me grab my coat. I'll join you because if I don't get a little time to think, I'll scream" Donna said as she left to get her coat.

"Put your coat on Josh" Natalie commanded, then turning to Sam said "You know you don't have to come; Donna and I should be able to handle this."

"I don't mind; I could use some time away too" Sam explained as Donna walk back into the kitchen. Grabbing Josh by the arm, Donna pulled him out the back door. Sam and Natalie follow closely behind.

"So where are we headed Donna?" Natalie asked as she walked next to Sam.

"Down around the pond. It should keep us away long enough," Donna said as she wrapped her arm tighter around Josh's to keep him moving.

"It's cold out here" Josh whined as Donna pulled him down the path.

"It's better for you to be out here," Sam said.

"We're going to miss things," Josh continued.

"No we're not. I got my cell phone and Anne is going to call me if anything changes. So, stop whining Josh and enjoy the walk," Natalie said.

As they walked around the pond, Donna and Josh had gotten far head of Sam and Natalie.

"It nice out here tonight" Natalie said to make conversation.

"Yeah, it not likely we'll have many more nights" Sam responded.

"Dad said if we win he's giving everyone a week off before the transition starts," Natalie said thinking about how much sleep she could get into that one week when her phone rang.

"O'Shannon" Natalie answer. "Thanks Anne, we're on way back."

"Josh, Donna they're about to call it" Sam shouted as Natalie hung up her.

Josh went running past by the time Natalie put away her phone, Donna was following right behind. Sam tried to slow Josh down but would have been plowed over if Natalie hadn't pulled him out of the way. With a sigh, they turned to follow Josh and Donna.

Inside the house, everyone was gathered around the TV waiting for the announcement when Josh, Donna, Sam and Natalie came flying into the room.

"Have we missed it?" Josh asked out of breathe.

"Shh" the room replied as they waited.

"With the polls closed and over 90 of the precincts reporting, we're ready to call the election for Governor Josiah Bartlet" the announcer reported as the room erupted into celebration. Josh and Sam hugged as Donna and Natalie jumped up down also hugging. As soon as Donna let go of Natalie, Josh spun her around, pulling her into hug. Sam grabbed Natalie, dipped her and kissed her full on the lips.

End of Flashback

Natalie sat in Sam's office smiling at the memory of that night and of the friendship that they formed during the campaign.

"Hey Nat, how long have you been sitting there?" Sam asked taking a break from what he had been working on.

"Just a few minutes" Natalie smiled. "I just wanted to check in with you before I head back to hospital"

"If you give me twenty minutes, I'll ride back with you," Sam said as he took his glasses off to rub his eyes. Natalie always found that to be a sexy look for Sam but tonight he just looked lost.

"Okay, Sam I'll swing by after I'm done ripping into Danny" Natalie said as she stood up to leave.

"Don't be too hard him. He is just doing his job," Sam said.

"Yeah, I will," Natalie said as she headed to the pressroom to find Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny wasn't hard to find; he was setup in the back of the pressroom as usual. Natalie sighed before approaching Danny. This was last conversation she wanted to have tonight with everything that was happening.

"Good evening, Danny" Natalie said as she sat down next to the reporter.

"I thought the First Lady was still at the hospital," Danny said, shocked to see Natalie.

"She is still there, I came back to help cover for Josh" Natalie said trying to get Danny to the point of their current conversation.

"You're here about my question," Danny said knowing what Natalie was after.

"Danny, later you'll have an exclusive sit down with the Chief of Staff and until then, I don't want to hear you've been harassing CJ about it." Natalie said

"And you think I'll accept that?" Danny asked.

"You've been friends with Josh for quiet a while now, right?" Natalie responded.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I stop doing my job," Danny said.

"No one said anything about you not doing your job, I get that." Natalie said.

"So what is this about?" Danny asked.

"So, as his friend, you got a pretty good idea what Josh is like when his protecting someone he cares about," Natalie said with a slight smirk.

"I got a good idea," Danny answered cautiously.

"Well, I'm ten times worse when it comes to Josh and my family. So I suggest you take my offer and be happy, I didn't rip you a new one." Natalie explained.

"Are you threatening me?" Danny asked.

"Not at all; just giving you fair warning that I'm not in the mood for your games tonight" Natalie said as she got up to leave.

"I'm sorry Natalie, I know all you are scared for the President and Josh right now. I'll leave CJ alone and thank you for getting back to me about my question," Danny said as Natalie started to leave.

"Thanks Danny, for reminding me why we all like you so much." Natalie said as she walked out the room.

Her talk with Danny had only taken ten minutes, so Natalie made her way back to Leo's office to brief him and pick up her coat before she headed back to the Hospital.

"Hey Margaret is he in" Natalie asked as approached Margaret's desk.

"He's on the phone; he should be done soon" Margaret replied.

"How are things?" Natalie asked knowing that if anyone could give her the temperature of the White House right now it would be Margaret.

"Mrs. Landingham went up to the hospital just before Leo came back. After the meeting downstairs, people have been coming in and out, or he has been on the phone. I hear that Donna is watching Josh's operation and Rebekah called; she should be in around 6 am" Margaret said as the door to Leo's office opened.

"Margaret, have you heard from Rebekah?" Leo asked Margaret as he handed her some notes to type.

"I was just telling Natalie that she'll be arriving at National around 6 am," Margaret answered as she took the notes and start typing.

"Hey baby," Leo said to Natalie. "Did you make arrange for a car pick her up?" he asked Margaret.

Before Margaret could answer, Natalie said, "I'll pick her up."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Leo asked.

"I want to. Rebekah has been like a second mother to me; I need to be there when she arrives." Natalie explained as she walked into Leo's Office.

"Okay baby" Leo said as he followed her in.

"So, Anne, Jill and I have got Josh's work for the week farmed out and all his meeting covered. Sam and I are heading back to the hospital for little while, then I plan on making sure Sam gets some rest before the morning show." Natalie informed Leo.

"Okay, thanks for your help tonight." Leo said sitting down at his desk.

"I'll be here until Josh is well. Dad, you should check on CJ she seemed pretty shaken up about tonight; it's showing in her briefings," Natalie said.

"Yeah, I've heard the reports. I'll check in with her after the next briefing," Leo said as he picked up a file on his desk.

Taking Leo cue Natalie kissed him on the cheek, before she walked out to see Margaret "I'll see you later, daddy".

"Margaret, I'm leaving with Sam for the hospital. Can you help Carol make sure CJ gets some rest in little while? You should try to get dad to rest too; he's trying to bury himself in work." Natalie said as she put on her coat.

"I'll make sure that they both get some rest." Margaret said still working on Leo's notes,

"Thanks, Margaret. I'll see you later." Natalie said as she headed back to Sam's office.

The walk back to Sam's office was uneventful. It gave Natalie time to take in her surroundings. For first time that night, Natalie realized how right the reports were about the White House being rocked on their heels tonight. Flopping down on a chair in Sam's office Natalie sighed, "I don't know how we're going to get through this."

"We'll find away." Sam responded resolutely as he shut down his computer and started getting ready to leave.

"Sam, I don't know if I can get through this," Natalie whispered afraid of letting anyone know how scared she truly felt.

Sam grabbed Natalie hands to pull her to her feet, then pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "We're in this together, and together we can get through anything." Natalie let down her emotional guard and cried on Sam's shoulder for a few minutes, letting go of all her fears as each tear dropped.

"Come on Natalie, let's head over to hospital" Sam said as he slowly pulled away from her. Before Sam put on his coat, he handed Natalie a handkerchief.

"Thank you" she whispered taking the handkerchief and wiping the tears away.

She went to hand it back but Sam stopped her by saying, "keep it."

Sam led Natalie out his office and out to their cars with his hand on the small of her back. Natalie had seen Josh do this a number of times when he and Donna where walking down the hall but this was the first time Sam had guide her like that.

"Sam if you don't mind could we take your car to the hospital" Natalie asked.

"I would prefer that" Sam said as he walked to the passenger side of his car to open the door for Natalie. Natalie pulled her coat tight around her sliding into the passenger seat. Sam closed the door and quickly walked around to the driver side.

They drove in silence to the hospital, too afraid to speak about Josh or what had happen tonight. The drive gave Natalie time to pull herself together before facing Donna.

When Sam and Natalie arrived at the hospital waiting room that had been setup for them earlier in the evening, they found Mrs. Landingham, Zoey, and Charlie silently sitting together in the middle of the room.

"Donna still watching over Josh?" Natalie asked as Sam helped take her coat.

"Yeah, Mom is in with Dad who wanted to go see Josh." Zoey said as Sam laid his and Natalie coats over the back of a chair.

"Okay, Zoey I'm going to check in with your mom," Natalie said turning to Sam and added "When I get back will you come with me to check on Donna?"

"Yeah, I would like to be there" Sam said as he took a seat next to Charlie.

"Okay I'll be back soon," Natalie said as she left the room.

"How's has it been?" Sam asked trying to make conversation.

"Quiet." Zoey replied.

"Are things okay at the White House?" Mrs. Landingham asked.

"Everyone in shock and worried about both the President and Josh." Sam explained as the conversation fell silent again.


	9. Chapter 9

Down the hall from the waiting room was the President's hospital room. Natalie tapped on the door then entered when she heard Abby say "Come in."

"Mr. President, Abby." Natalie said as she entered the room.

"Natalie, I haven't seen you all night. Where have you been?" President Bartlet asked as he signaled for her to come.

"Well, I went back to the White House to help dad out for a while." Natalie explained as she hugged the President.

"Abby won't let me see Josh!" the President stated.

"Well if Josh were here, he'd be insisting you rest too." Natalie said with a smirk.

"Where did you learn to sass the President like that?" Bartlet asked.

"You seem to forget that I'm the best friend of your daughter, Donna, and I'm Chief of Staff for the First Lady, so I think my training in handling a President such as yourself would be obvious, Sir" Natalie answered.

"You and Donna are a bad influence on her, Sweet Knees," Jed said to Abby.

"Well, when it comes to handling you Jethro, I can use all the help I can get." Abby said smirking at her Chief of Staff.

"I just came to check on you two before I check on Donna." Natalie said as she took a seat in a chair next to the bed.

"We're fine. I'm worried about Donna though." Abby said.

"You have to let her do this on her own terms, Abby" Natalie said not wanting to get in the middle of Donna and Abby's fight.

"Where's Donna? I haven't seen her yet." Jed asked.

"She's watching over Josh right now." Abby answered.

"Abby, I'll take care of Donna; you're needed here." Natalie said.

"Girls, I would like to see Josh sometime tonight." Jed stated.

"Jed…." Abby started to say when Natalie interrupted.

"Mr. President, Dad should be back in a little while; why don't you wait for him? I'm sure he wants to check on Josh also. Until then, rest and let Abby fuss over you because I know that doesn't happen often." Natalie said as she stood up.

"I'll talk to you in the morning," Abby said as she gave Natalie a hug then whispered "Thank you" in her ear before letting go.

Natalie then kissed the President on the cheek. "Get some rest, sir" she said before leaving the room.

Natalie walked back to waiting room to find everyone still sitting in silence. "Sam, are you ready to come with me?" Natalie asked as from the door.

"Yeah" Sam said as he got up. Sam walked over to where Natalie stood in the door.

As they walked to the operating theater Natalie broke the silence by telling Sam what to expect. "Sam, it's not going to be a pretty sight. Josh has been cut open; his heart has been stopped and put on a by-pass machine while they try to fix the tear." Natalie explained.

"Natalie, I understood that before you asked me to come with you." Sam said grabbing her by the arm to stop her. "What's this all about?" he asked as she turned around to face him.

"When I was in there earlier with Donna, it was all I could do not to cry in front of her. He may be your best friend but he's been a brother to me." Natalie said trying to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Sam pulled her into his arms and held on to her as the tears fell freely "I won't let you fall apart; I understand. Together we will help Josh and Donna get through this. Okay Natalie?" Sam said trying to reassure her that they would get through this night together.

Natalie took out the handkerchief again and began wiping the tears away so she could face Donna and Josh's lifeless body again. "Okay, let's go in" she said as Sam open the door and followed her in.

Natalie was right. It was hard to look at Josh's lifeless body, Sam had no idea how Donna could stand watching. "Donna" Sam said not wanting to scare her as Natalie and he approached from behind.

"Donna, honey? Are you okay?" Natalie asked as she laid a gentle hand on Donna's back. For the first time since Donna entered the operating theater, she turned into Natalie embrace and away from Josh.

Sam went out to find some chairs as Natalie comforted Donna. When Sam came back with the chairs, Natalie was able to get Donna to sit in a chair facing Josh. Sam put a chair on either side of Donna facing her. Sam and Natalie each sat down, taking one of Donna's hands to help comfort her.

"I've been standing here, watching, praying…remembering everything about Josh." Donna said.

"You mean like the time you showed up to my mom's fundraiser with Paul?" Natalie asked. Donna just nodded her head and smiled.

"You mean 'Dr. Freeride,' as Josh likes to call him," Sam said as they all thought back to that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback

It was a Friday night in early April; they had just returned from a South Carolina and needed a big showing at the fundraiser tonight. Donna and Natalie had been planning this for weeks with the help Natalie's mother, Judge Guinevere O'Shannon.

"Donna, where's the list for the staff?" Natalie bellowed as she shuffled through the paperwork on her desk.

"I made note cards for everyone and handed the cards to Margaret an hour ago to handout." Donna replied as she packed up for the night.

"MARGARET" Natalie bellowed frustrated that she needed to leave twenty minutes ago and couldn't find anything.

"Is it just a family trait or do you enjoy bellowing?" Margaret asked as she approached Natalie with the note cards she needed for tonight.

"A family trait; Mom is just as bad. Do you have my note cards?" Natalie said as she tried to pack up her desk so she could get back to the house before the guests arrived.

"Here you go Natalie," Margaret said as she handed her the note cards for the night.

Natalie quickly looked through the note cards. "You have gotta to be kidding, why do I always get stuck babysitting him?" Natalie cried out as she got to the end of his pile.

"Because you don't have a date and CJ takes on both Toby and Sam." Donna replied as she put her coat on.

"Well Toby can stay out trouble so CJ only really has Sam and he is easier than Josh on one of his bad days." Natalie whined as she put on her coat.

"And you wonder why you get stuck with Josh" Donna said with a smirk as she grabbed her bag and started to leave.

"But Donna you handle him so much better; why can you watch him tonight?" Natalie continued to whine as she grabbed her stuff and followed Donna out to the parking lot.

"Don't think Paul would like that and I am the daughter of the candidate; it probably won't look good for me to be babysitting one of his advisors." Donna replied.

"Why is Paul coming again?" Natalie asked. She didn't care too much for Donna boyfriend Dr. Paul Hamilton; she felt he was using Donna.

"It's his first night off and he is my boyfriend" Donna replied knowing Natalie feelings on the subject.

"Okay I'll see you at the house later. My mom is going to have a fit if I'm not there before Emily arrives" Natalie said as she got in to her car. Emily Gilmore was her mother's second cousin and had taken over the planning of social events for her mother when they moved from Westport to Hartford.

Donna waved good bye and headed out to meet up with Paul. She knew the only reason Paul agree to come because they would be hob-knobbing with the wealth of Hartford, where he wanted to setup shop.

Natalie arrived home twenty minutes later than planned and was greeted at the door by a maid that told her that her mother would meet her in few minutes in the living room. As Natalie entered the room, she was surprised to find Lorelai Gilmore raiding the mini-bar. "Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Natalie asked surprising her cousin.

"Thank God you're here," Lorelai said as Ginny enter room with Rory

"Good you're here Natalie. Why don't you take Lorelai and Rory upstairs with you while I finish dealing with Emily?" Ginny said to her daughter before heading back to the dinning room. The girls went upstairs to change.

"Thanks Lorelai, Without you and Sookie this fundraiser would have been a bust." Natalie said as they changed.

"I'm glad you asked" Lorelai replied

"I know you two keep busy at Inn, I'm happy Mia could spear you two for the night." Natalie said.

"I told Mia that it was for you and she said we must help. She just wished you had at the Inn." Lorelai explained.

"We go there next time" Natalie replied as they went back downstairs to face Emily.

"Rory, How school?" Natalie asked a they enter the living room.

"I wished it was more challenging." Rory replied.

"Have you two thought about Chilton?" Natalie asked making her and Lorelai a drink.

"I've applied but won't hear for awhile" Rory answer.

"Girls, Emily wants to say good-bye" Ginny said as enter the room.

Lorelai and Rory went to say their good-bye as Lorelai said "We will be in the kitchen if you need us."

"Well it I got dress for tonight." Ginny said as she head upstairs to change.

After an hour, the party was in full swing. Donna had arrived with Paul and they were mingling with the guest. Guinevere was escorting Leo, Abby, and Jed around the room. Natalie, Josh, Sam, Toby and CJ were busy working on their assignments and keeping an eye on each other to help rescue them from a sticky situation if need be. The night had been a wonderful success until Donna found Paul fooling around with one of the maids.

"I can't believe you!" Donna screamed, "I bring you to a party for my dad and find you in a closet with the maid!"

"Donna it's not big deal." Paul replied as he blew off her angry words.

By this time, Natalie, Sam and Josh had joined Donna. "Paul, I would like you to leave now," Natalie said in a tight voice.

"Who do you think you are to order me around?" Paul replied.

Before Natalie could respond, Sam did. "She is the daughter of Judge O'Shannon, who's house you are in tonight, and she has every right to asked you to leave." He and Josh moved between Paul and the girls.

"Fine, come on Donna" Paul said grabbing Donna by the arm.

But before he could get her move, Josh ordered in his most threatening voice, "take your hands off of Ms. Bartlett right now." When Paul didn't remove his hand from Donna's arm, Josh removed it by decking him.

"Josh" both Natalie and Donna shouted as Paul fell to floor followed by CJ and Toby running into the room.

Natalie knew she had to take control before the press and her parents got involved. "Paul, I asked you nicely to leave, just you, so I suggest you leave before my mother gets involved." Natalie said in cool tone trying to hold her own temper in check as two waiters picked up Paul and began escorting him out.

"I can find my own way out" Paul said as he shooed off the waiters. "This isn't over Ms. O'Shannon" he threatened as he walked to the door.

"That's where you wrong Dr. Hamilton. I'm the daughter of lawyers, my brothers are lawyers and I myself have studied law, so I really doubt you can make good on that threat. Good night, jackass" Natalie replied as she slammed the door in his face.

"Joshua" Natalie said as she walked him into the kitchen with Donna, Sam, CJ and Toby following close behind.

"Hey Sookie, can I have the room?" Natalie asked as they entered.

"Sure, no problem, Lorelai and I were just packing up," Sookie replied as she shooed the staff out with her.

"What the hell happened?" CJ asked as Natalie grabbed an ice pack out the fridge for Josh's hand.

"It was nothing CJ. Paul was being a jackass and when Natalie asked him nicely to leave, he refused, so Sam and Josh stepped in to help." Donna said calmly.

"CJ, I don't want this to get back to our parents tonight; we'll deal with it later, please get back out there before someone notices." Natalie said as she tended to Josh's hand.

CJ, Toby, Sam and Donna left Josh and Natalie alone in the kitchen to talk.

"So, I haven't seen you that protective since Matt Rolling tried to feel me up at an alumna football game at the high school in Westport." Natalie said as she sat Josh down on a stool while taking a seat on the other.

"Well, Dr. Freeride is a jerk" Josh said and winced as Natalie removed the ice pack from his hand.

"Like you can talk," Natalie said, "you're still waiting for Mandy to break up with you."

"Natalie, don't bring her into this; it has nothing to do with her." Josh said.

"Well you hit Donna's, hopefully, ex-boyfriend tonight, and you think I'm not going to question your motives?" Natalie responded.

"Natalie, I don't know what you're talking about." Josh said

"I know I'll never take the place of Joanie but I love you like a sister. Josh, it was not about Paul just being a jackass tonight. It was about the fact that you like Donna as more than a friend." Natalie said draping an arm across Josh's back.

"Well, can you blame me? She's hot," Josh said with a smirk.

"No, I wish Donna would date someone more like you" Natalie said.

"Well, that's probably not going to happen." Josh said

"Fine, I said my piece," Natalie said as Donna walked back in the kitchen.

"Natalie your mom is looking for you," Donna said feeling as though she was interrupting a private moment.

"Thanks Donna. I had better go find her before she comes looking for me. Josh, just think about what I said," Natalie said as she left Josh and Donna alone.

"I'm sorry Donna. I shouldn't have hit him." Josh said.

"Why did you, Josh?" Donna asked.

"He was hurting you, and you don't deserve that." Josh replied.

Donna walk over to where Josh was sitting and place a kiss on his check "Thank you, Joshua" She said as turn to leave the kitchen.

"You're welcome, Donnatella" Josh said as she left the kitchen.

End of Flashback


	11. Chapter 11

"I always wondered what happen that night." Abby said as she, Leo and the President entered the operating theatre.

"Sir, Ma'am" Sam said as both him and Natalie stood up.

"Why don't you have a seat Mr. President." Natalie said gesturing towards her seat.

As the President sat down in the chair, Natalie moved over to where Sam and Leo were standing as Abby took Sam's seat. "Well, Abby everyone wanted to deck Paul that night; Josh just beat us to the punch." Natalie said as Sam wrapped an arm around her waist.

"See Abby, you should have let me take him out to barn and beat him with that 2x4 I keep in there." Jed said trying to get his baby to smile.

"Well, Jed if I let you do that we wouldn't have any grandchildren to spoil" Abby said getting all in the room to let out a little laugher.

Bending down next to Donna, Natalie whispered, "I'm going to leave you with your parents for now, but I'll be back later. Okay?" Donna just nodded her head, her eyes still fixed on Josh.

Sam, Natalie and Leo stepped out into hall leaving the Bartlett alone with their distraught daughter.

"Donna baby, are you okay?" Jed asked his daughter as soon as the others left the room.

Donna didn't say anything. She just moved her chair so that she could have the comfort of her father.

"It's going be okay, baby" Jed said as he wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"How do you know that Daddy?" Donna asked as the tears start rolling down her face.

"I'm the President. I'm going to make it okay, Baby" Jed said as he held her close.

Donna cried into father's shoulder as her mother rubbed her back. Donna felt so helpless that to have her father hold her in his arms, made her feel safe again.

Just outside Leo, Natalie, and Sam stood, trying to deal with what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Dad, Abby's worried about the President and Donna" Natalie said.

"Well, tonight hasn't been easy on any of us" Leo remarked.

"We're going head back to White House now," Sam said not knowing what to say.

"No go home; get some sleep Kid, I need you to look good for the morning." Leo said.

"Leo, I'll be fine." Sam remarked.

"Natalie make sure he gets home and get some rest yourself too Sweetheart. I told CJ and Toby to go home and get a couple hours rest also." Leo said ignoring Sam as he kissed Natalie on check.

"We'll see you later then," Natalie said as she watched Leo walk back into room. "Well that went well," She said with a sigh.

"You want to head back now?" Sam asked as Natalie dug her phone out of her purse.

"I'm just going to call Carol, then we'll talk about what's next" Natalie explained as she dialed Carol's extension.

"CJ Cregg's office," Carol answered.

"Hi Carol. Is CJ still there?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, Toby is in there now trying to get her to go home and rest. Would like me to put you through?" Carol asked.

"Yes please" Natalie replied.

Carol put Natalie on hold then walked into CJ's office.

"CJ you need to get some rest; you're the face of this administration, and we need you at your best." Toby argues.

"CJ, Natalie's on line one" Carol interrupted.

"Thanks" CJ said as she picked up. "Hey, mi chica. What's up?"

"Stop arguing with Toby" Natalie said.

"What makes you think I'm arguing with Toby?" CJ replied.

"Let him take you home…Dad sent him," Natalie said hoping to get her point across.

"You told him?" CJ asked.

"No, I told you I won't, so I didn't" Natalie answered.

"How's Donna?" CJ asked changing the subject.

"As well as you can except" Natalie replied. "Go home CJ, rest. We'll talk in the morning," Natalie said as she hung up.

"Take me home Sam," Natalie said as she put her phone away.

"Natalie" Sam started.

"Sam, Dad said, 'go home and rest.' Please take me home," Natalie pleaded as she walked back to the waiting room, not giving Sam a chance to argue.

As they walked into the waiting room, Sam and Natalie found just their coats waiting for them. Sam took Natalie's off the chair first and helped her put it on.

"Thanks" Natalie said as Sam put on his own coat.

They quietly walked out of the hospital together, each praying that Josh would make it through.


	12. Chapter 12

Around 5 am Leo walked into to the President's room to find Donna and the President asleep with Abby fussing over them. Leo motioned to Abby to join him outside.

"Did you get any Sleep?" Leo asked.

"Yeah a couple hours after we sedated Donna." Abby replied.

"How about him?" Leo asked.

"The doctor upped his morphine a little to help him get some sleep." Abby explained.

"Well Natalie is on her way to pick up Rebekah and Guinevere from the airport. She should be here by the time they move Josh to the ICU." Leo told Abby.

"The doctor came in a few minute ago told me Josh was being move to recovery. I was just waiting for you, so you and Jed could see him together." Abby told Leo.

Leo held the door open for Abby as they walked back into the room. Abby walked over to Jed's bed "Jed, Josh is out of surgery" Abby whispered in his ear.

Jed slowly opened his eyes "Abby, I want to see him" he whispered back.

"Leo is here; He wants to walk over there with you" Abby said as she helped him adjust so he would be sitting up.

"Leo, let's go see our boy" Jed said as Abby helped him out of bed.

"Okay Mr. President" Leo said.

"Jed, take it easy," Abby scolded when he almost lost balance.

"I'm fine Abby; Okay Leo, let's go" Jed said as he walked over to the door.

"Abby, are you coming?" Leo asked.

"I'll just stay here with Donna," Abby said as she walked over to Donna's bedside.

"Okay" Leo said as he and the President left.

Alone in the room Abby stroked her daughter's hair, cooing in her ear "It's going to be okay baby. Josh is out of surgery; you'll see him soon."

As they walked, Leo and the President thought about the young man laying in recovery; both loved him as a son.

"So, Rebekah should be here soon." Leo said breaking the silence between them.

"I wish I was meeting her under different circumstances" Jed replied.

"Rebekah's amazing; when she and Noah had their first child, she told Noah that she was going stay home with the kids until they were in college." Leo said.

"What did she do before?" Jed asked.

"She was a paralegal" Leo answered.

"So you're having a car pick her up?" Jed asked.

"No, Natalie is picking her up" Leo replied.

"Really?" Jed replied surprise.

"Rebekah use to take care of Natalie and her brother." Leo explained, "She's like a second mother to Natalie."

"I'm surprise at how well Natalie handled herself tonight," Jed said.

"Yeah, I was sure when we saw Josh, I was going lose her but she proved herself to tonight; they all did." Leo said

They fell back into silence as they entered the recovery room.

Back in the President's room, Abby was trying to wake Donna. "Come on angel, I need you to wake up." Abby said rubbing Donna's back.

"Mama" Donna moaned sleepily.

"Donna, do you remember where you are?" Abby asked as Donna opened her eye to look around.

"Josh" Donna gasped.

"He's out of surgery, baby. You can see him as soon as you eat something," Abby told her daughter.

"I'm not hungry," Donna said as she sat up. "I need to see Josh"

"Okay, sweetheart" Abby replied as she helped Donna to her feet.

"I can't believe you had me sedated." Donna said as she stood up.

"Donna, you needed your rest." Abby explained.

"No Mom, I needed Josh to make it out of surgery," Donna shouted.

"Donna, if you don't take care of yourself how will you be able to take care of Josh?" Abby asked as she pushed Donna's hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry Mom; I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so scared I'm going to lose him before we even get a chance to be together," Donna explained as Abby pulled her into a hug.

"I know baby," Abby cooed in Donna's ear as she hugged her.


	13. Chapter 13

At 6 am, Natalie stood at the airport waiting for Rebekah's flight to arrive. Natalie had found a small coffee shop located close to the flight's gate where she could sit down and wait for Rebekah to arrive. As Natalie sat there watching the news, she started to remember the first time she met Josh and Rebekah.

Flashback

It was late August and the O'Shannons were moving into their first home that Guinevere had bought in Westport, Connecticut. It was a small two-story house with three bedrooms, but it was perfect for her and the twins.

"Mom, Nate won't help me" Natalie whined from the bottom of stairs.

"Natalie, you're old enough now to carry your bag up the stairs!" Guinevere shouted.

Guinevere heard Natalie drag her bag up the stairs regretting not hire more help or getting help from friends that offered. She thought it would be nice for her and her six years old twins to move and unpack as a family. Now she was doubting her decision when she heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it" Nathaniel shout as he ran past his sister and down the stairs

Guinevere and Natalie follow closely behind Nathaniel as he ran to answer.

"Hello" he said as he open the door.

"Hello there, Is your mother here?" the women on the other side asked.

When Guinevere got to the door, she found her son greeting a beautiful woman about her age, with curly brown hair and big brown eyes. Standing next to her was a boy about eight years old and a girl about thirteen years old. Each had the same eyes and hair as the.

"Hello" she greet the woman then turned to Nathaniel and said "Young man what have I told about opening the door?"

"I'm not too open it til you're here," Nate said.

"I'm sorry about this. I'm Guinevere O'Shannon my friends call me Ginny" Ginny said as she extended her hand to the woman in her doorway.

"I'm Rebekah Lyman and this is my daughter Joan and my son Joshua." Rebekah said as she shook Ginny's hand.

"My husband, Noah, told us that you were moving in today and didn't have much help so we came over to see if we could offer some." Rebekah explained as Ginny invited them in.

"I would greatly appreciate the help, the twins haven't been much help since the mover left," Ginny said.

Natalie and Nathaniel stood by their mother as she talked to their new neighbors. Natalie was the brave one of the two and decided to make her presence known.

"Hello, I'm Natalie Leia O'Shannon. I want to be the first women president." Natalie said as she extended her hand for Rebekah to shake.

"Hello Natalie, that's quite an ambitious goal for a five year old," Rebekah replied as she shook the young girl's hand.

"Well, Mom says I can do what ever I want even thought I'm girl. I would like to be able to have high tea with the Queen one day, so I'm going to run for President." Natalie explained.

"That is not a reason to run for President!" Josh exclaimed.

"Why not?" Natalie challenged.

"Because a President is supposed to help people not have tea with the Queen." Josh exclaimed.

"How do you know that having tea with the Queen is not helping people?" Natalie asked.

"Because it TEA" Josh shouted.

"You're just saying that because you don't understand the importance of tea" Natalie said with a smile. "I like you Josh, you're smart and funny," she added as she ended their debate.

The rest the day the Lymans helped the O'Shannons unpack their house.

End of Flashback

Natalie smiled at the memory of her and Josh's first of many great debates.

"Excuse me Miss" a voice interrupted Natalie thoughts.

Natalie look at woman stand "Mom" she shouted in surprised as her mother pulled her into a hugged. "Hey, baby" her mother cooed in her ear.

"I can see that My Joshua's influence on you has change from the polite little girl I met years ago" Rebekah said from her spot behind Guinevere.

When Guinevere let go of her daughter, Natalie turned to greet Rebekah. "Hello Bekah" Natalie said as she hugged Rebekah.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's go see my boy" Rebekah said pulling out of the hug with Natalie.

"Yes Ma'am" Natalie said as she lead her mother and Rebekah to baggage claim.

After grabbing their bags, Natalie led them out to the car. "Natalie this isn't your car," Ginny said as Natalie open the trunk.

"It's Sam's; He drove me home last night." Natalie said putting their bags in the trunk.

"So why didn't you drive your car this morning?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"Because I left it at the White House, Mom" Natalie exclaimed.

Rebekah chuckled at the exchange between mother and daughter.

"You don't have to get all defensive, I was just asking you a simple question" Ginny said as she got into the backseat. "Bekah, why don't you seat in the front with Natalie," she added as she shut the door.

Rebekah got in as Natalie climb behind the wheel praying they made it to GW without Natalie having the urge to kill her mother.

The drive to the hospital was uneventful; Natalie called ahead to let the secret service know that her mother would be joining Rebekah at the hospital.

It took them a few minutes to clear security and walk up to the waiting room where everyone now was waiting.

"Rebekah, I'm glad you made it safely." Leo said pulling Rebekah into a hugged as soon as they entered the room. "Ginny, I didn't know you were coming." He added when he notice Guinevere stand next to Natalie

"I didn't want Bekah to have to fly down here alone; don't worry Leo I'm only staying for a few days." Ginny said trying not to laugh about the look on Leo face.

"Is Josh out of surgery yet?" Natalie asked.

"He got out of surgery around five this morning, The President and I checked in with him while he was still in recovery. He was moved to the ICU about fifteen minute ago and they are only letting one person at a time in the room." Leo explained as the girls took off their coats.

"Donna?" Natalie asked.

"She in with Josh right now" Leo answered.

"Rebekah if you'd like to see Josh, I'll take you up to his room." Leo said.

"I'm just going check in with Abby," Natalie said as Leo and Rebekah got ready to go up.

"I'll see at senior staff at eight." Leo said as he escorted Rebekah out the waiting room.

"I'll just wait here for Rebekah" Guinevere said as Natalie got ready to leave.

"Thanks mom; I'll see you later." Natalie said as she hugged her mother and then left the waiting room.


	14. Chapter 14

Donna sat at Josh's bedside pleading for him to open his eyes. "Joshua, I really need you to open your eyes; your Mom's going to be here soon. Do you really want her to see you like this?"

She paused "You're just being stubborn. I know you could open your eyes if you really wanted to." Donna just wanted to look into those chocolate brown eyes, to know everything would be okay.

"Joshua Lyman, don't you dare think that this has gotten you out of taking me out! Just as soon as I can spring you from this place, I plan on taking you someplace special." Donna told him, while holding onto his hand with one hand, she stroked his hair with the other.

She leaned in and seductively whispered in his ear, "If you want know where, you going have to open your eyes."

Donna felt Josh's hand tighten around hers when she slowly pulled away from his ear.

She smiled, happy to be able to look into those chocolate brown eyes again.

"Hi handsome" Donna bantered.

"Hi angel" Josh whispered back.

"You decided you wanted to know my plan?" Donna asked a little more breathily than she planned.

Josh could only nod his head in response.

Donna leaned in again close enough so that she could still look into his eyes and whispered so that only he could hear. "I know this wonderful little place where I can spend all day nursing you back to health" Donna said seductively, with a slight moan at the end to let Josh know how important it was that he get better.

Donna saw Josh start to smirk "You want to nurse me back to health?" he bantered.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Donna smirked as she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Josh didn't say anything in response as he was drifting back to asleep.

"It okay; you need your rest" Donna cooed as she watched him drift off.

As Donna sat there watching Josh, she thought about the other time she was able to be there for him.

Flashback

Sheraton Hotel, Chicago, Illinois

They were in sitting in the war room watching the results from the primary trickle in. Natalie and CJ were scanning the internet, while Toby and Sam watched the TV and talked about the speech. Leo had just walked over to find out how they where they polling,

"Where are we?" Leo asked

"We're starting to get some good exit polls out of Stark County and Rock Island." Natalie said looking up from her computer.

"How good?" Leo asked

"We're running at 53 to 58 with the undecideds from 72 hours ago in the 12th,

14th and 15th." CJ answered not looking up.

"That's the money!" Leo said

"DeWitt County, Cumberland!" Sam added as Josh walked over with a phone pressed to his ear.

"Yeah!" Josh said

"Who are you talking to?" Leo asked

"I'm talking to nobody. There's no one at my house." Josh answered as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Leo asked

"Nothing. My dad had his chemo today. These exit polls are going to cheer him up." Josh said.

"Well, I'm hoping it helps the Governor too; I'm on my way to check on him" Leo said as he left to find Jed, Abbey and the Girls.

Josh tried his house again while they waited for the results. Natalie was watching

Josh as he tried to reach his folk. Natalie was thinking back to when they found out about Noah's cancer.

Westport, Connecticut, Lyman Household about a year early.

"Bekah the meal was fabulous" Ginny complimented as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

"I'm just glad you and the twins could make it for dinner. It's not often that I get to have both of you and Joshua around my table." Rebekah said as she started clearing the dishes. Ginny and Natalie got up to help Rebekah. Forty-five minutes later, the girls joined Noah, Josh and Nate in the living room.

"Well, the reason Rebekah and I ask you here tonight is that I had an appointment with an oncologist." Noah said pausing to let his words sink in, "I'm going in for surgery tomorrow, followed by chemotherapy until they are sure the cancer is gone."

They were all in shock at Noah's news. Guinevere pulled Rebekah into a hug while Nathaniel sat on the couch in shock. Josh got up and went outside as soon as his father finished speaking.

"Josh" Natalie said as she joined him outside.

Josh turn around to face Natalie "Why does this keep happening to my family?" Josh shouted.

"I don't know Josh," Natalie said as she pulled him into hug, "I don't know."

Sheraton Hotel Chicago, Illinois

The ringing of Natalie's phone pulled her back into the moment. She answered it but she couldn't hear who it was until she got up and left the room.

"Here it comes!" CJ shouted as they all gathered around

"With 17 of the precincts reporting, we are now ready to call the Illinois primary for

former New Hampshire Governor Jed Bartlet." TV Reporter announces.

"Yes!" Josh shouted as he pumped his fist into the air.

Leo turned and gave Josh a big hug. "Hey, hey, hey! Way to go! Now, let's get to California" he said as he joined in the celebration.

Out in the hall, Natalie answered her phone "Hello, Natalie O'Shannon."

"Natalie its Rebekah Lyman; I can't get hold of Josh" Rebekah answered.

"Rebekah, we just the won the Illinois primary!" Natalie replied.

"Natalie, it about Noah." Rebekah interrupted.

"Is he okay?" Natalie asked.

"No sweetie; he died of a pulmonary embolism a little awhile ago." Rebekah said trying not to sob into the phone. "I need you tell Josh for me"

"We'll be home soon Bekah" Natalie said, trying not to cry.

"Thanks Nat, see you soon" Rebekah said. Natalie hung up the phone, leaned against a wall and began to cry. That was how Donna found her when she came to tell Natalie they had won.

"Natalie, what is it?" Donna asked alarmed.

"Noah, Josh's Dad, died" Natalie sob.

Donna, knowing how close Josh and Natalie were, pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down. Donna then went back into the room to find Josh while Natalie arranged for them to get home.

"Josh?" Donna said trying to get Josh's attention

"Donna, you've got to get happy, Donna, your father just won the Illinois Primary, come dance with me!" Josh shouted as he happily bounced over to her

"No, Josh. Josh...Your father died." Donna said.

Josh stared at her, stunned. She pulled him into a hug, trying to contain her tears, and then lead him out of the room to where Natalie was waiting.

End of Flashback

When Leo and Rebekah entered Josh's room, they found both Josh and Donna fast asleep, Donna's head resting near Josh's hand on the bed.

"She looks so peaceful; I hate to wake her." Rebekah said.

"Don't. I'll make sure the Doctor leaves you two alone," Leo said leaving Rebekah to sit with Josh.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good Morning Mr

"Good Morning Mr. President, Madam First Lady" Natalie said as she entered the President's room.

"Good Morning, Natalie. Did you hear Josh is out of surgery?" Abby replied.

"Yes Ma'am," Natalie replied.

"Did Rebekah Lyman get here okay?" the President asked.

"Yes Sir and it seems that my mother has decided to join her." Natalie answered.

"I can't wait to meet them both," the President replied.

"Jed, I'm just going to step outside to talk to Natalie about my week." Abby said as she led Natalie out of the room.

"How's he doing?" Natalie asked once outside.

"He's fine, just worried about Charlie, Zoey, Donna and Josh" Abby replied.

"I'd imaged so," Natalie said as she observed the first lady.

"Natalie, I want to be close by for awhile." Abby said.

"I'm already rearranging the schedule, and Secret Service has cancelled the week agenda. Lily should have an updated schedule for you and the Secret Service this afternoon." Natalie explained.

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you later then" Abby said as she turned to go back in with her husband.

"Abby, I'll be in the West Wing, so Lily will be staffing you," Natalie said softly.

"Okay" Abby replied as she slipped back into the President's room.

Natalie sighed and turned to head back to the White House.

At the White House, CJ was prepping for her briefing after senior staff while she watched Sam on the morning show.

"Carol, is Natalie in yet?" CJ asked as Carol walked into the office with several newspapers in her hand.

"She dropped off Sam this morning before heading out to the airport to pick up Josh's mother, at least that was the word from Margaret and Sam when I asked" Carol informed her boss.

"Could you get a hold of her for me; I'd like to talk to her before senior staff." CJ said.

"Sure thing" Carol replied as she walked back to her desk to call Natalie.

Natalie was in the hospital parking ramp when her cell phone rang. She opened the car door as she answered, "Natalie O'Shannon."

"Morning Natalie, I have CJ waiting for you," Carol said.

"Okay, Carol" Natalie replied.

Carol put Natalie on hold, as she went into CJ's office. "CJ, Natalie is on line one."

"Thanks" CJ said as she picked up. "Hey, mi chica."

"What's up CJ?" Natalie asked as she pulled out of the parking ramp.

"Are you on your way in?" CJ asked.

"Yeah" Natalie answered. "How's Sam doing?"

"He's doing fine" CJ replied, "He's the one that pulled me down."

"I know; he didn't want you to feel beholden to him" Natalie said.

"Beholden?" CJ questioned.

"He's word, not mine" Natalie replied.

"Okay, see you soon then" CJ said.

"I'm two minutes away" Natalie responded, "Would you like me stop in before senior staff?"

"Please" CJ replied

"Okay, see you soon" Natalie agreed as she hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

Rebekah had spent the last hour watching Josh and Donna, in that time the nurse had move in and out checking Josh. She had spoken with the doctor and now her and first lady were discussing their children.

"I'm surprised that Donna still sleep, I'm sure she can't be comfortable." Rebekah said watch Donna sleeping her rested next to Josh's hand.

"We had to sedated her earlier so she would get some rest" Abby replied.

"That must have been a hard thing to do." Rebekah replied.

"Donna and Zoey have always enjoyed campaigning with there father, but it wasn't until Jed was elected President that We realized how much Donna worried about her place in Our Family." Abby told Rebekah.

"We adopted Donna when she was seven years old. Donna and her parents had been a in terrible car accident, I was working that night, her father died instantly, her mother, we spent hours trying to save only to lose her on the table. I still remember to look on Donna face when they told her that her parents die, it was the same look she had after Natalie told about Josh."

"It must been hard to see her that way again" Rebekah said.

"It was, remember going home and tell Jed about" Abby replied.

"What did he say?" Rebekah asked.

"That we needed to bring her home and that what we did" Abby replied.

"It hard to believe how much Josh and Donna have in common." Rebekah said.

"When Josh was little we lost my oldest daughter Joan in a house fire, if it wasn't for Natalie I'm sure we lost Josh" Rebekah explained.

"Noah and I didn't Josh blame but he blame himself for Joan death."

"That must been hard on all of you." Abby said.

"It was but Noah and I had the support of our friend and family" Rebekah said.

"Well you have it again" Abby replied.

"I know we'll get through this together" Rebekah added she and Abby watch the children sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

** Flashback**

The Bartlett's farmhouse Tuesday, November 3, 1998 10:45 p.m.

Donna sat at the kitchen table drink a cup tea, staring out the window contemplating how her life was about to change. She lived with her father's different careers over the year but the reality of her father's next job hadn't hit until after the convention when the Secret Service had made major changes to her lifestyle by add a detail. She felt like she was seven again and not

"Donna, I have been asked to take Josh for a long walk and lose him; where is the best place?" Natalie said as she came flying into the kitchen with Josh and Sam following behind her.

"I don't understand what I did." Josh said as Sam pushed him into the kitchen.

"You're getting on everyone's nerves," Sam said as he grabbed his coat

"And you are close to getting killed by the whole staff." Natalie said as she bundled up to go outside.

"Let me grab my coat. I'll join you because if I don't get a little time to think, I'll scream" Donna said as she left to get her coat.

"Put your coat on Josh" Natalie commanded, then turning to Sam said "You know you don't have to come; Donna and I should be able to handle this."

"I don't mind; I could use some time away too" Sam explained as Donna walk back into the kitchen. Grabbing Josh by the arm, Donna pulled him out the back door. Sam and Natalie follow closely behind.

"So where are we headed Donna?" Natalie asked as she walked next to Sam.

"Down around the pond. It should keep us away long enough," Donna said as she wrapped her arm tighter around Josh's to keep him moving.

"It's cold out here" Josh whined as Donna pulled him down the path.

"It's better for you to be out here," Sam said.

"We're going to miss things," Josh continued.

As they walked around the pond, Donna had pulled Josh far head of Sam and Natalie so she could talk to him about her fears and concerns.

"Josh, I'm afraid about how everything is change tomorrow" Donna said as pull Josh along.

"What exactly are you afraid of?" Josh asked.

"In the beginning it was about Dad raising the bar and make difference that why Natalie and I got involved but then Leo mix thing up with you, Sam and CJ it became a reality that my dad was going to be the President of the United State and now I don't know where I fit that equation." Donna explained,

"Josh, Donna they're about to call it" Sam shouted as Natalie hung up her.

Josh went running past by the time Natalie put away her phone, Donna was following right behind. Sam tried to slow Josh down but would have been plowed over if Natalie hadn't pulled him out of the way. With a sigh, they turned to follow Josh and Donna.

Inside the house, everyone was gathered around the TV waiting for the announcement when Josh, Donna, Sam and Natalie came flying into the room.

"Have we missed it?" Josh asked out of breathe.

"Shh" the room replied as they waited.

"With the polls closed and over 90% of the precincts reporting, we're ready to call the election for Governor Josiah Bartlet" the announcer reported as the room erupted into celebration. Josh and Sam hugged as Donna and Natalie jumped up down also hugging. As soon as Donna let go of Natalie, Josh spun her around, pulling her into hug. Sam grabbed Natalie, dipped her and kissed her full on the lips.

** End of Flashback **


End file.
